Hermione's Life II: Draco's Life
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having to deal with Hermione Granger's secret coming out. This follows the events of "Hermione's Life" through the eyes of Draco and how he has to deal with things.
1. Start of First

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. This is the sequel to Hermione's Life_. _This fanfic tells the story from Draco's point of view on the whole matter. I hope to have longer chapters then I did for Hermione's Life. **Warning: **I use an 'older' version of Blaize for this fanfic where he is a she, among other things. It is needed for the story to work really. Please enjoy and review._

**Hermione's Life II: Draco's Life  
><em>*Start of First*<em>**

Draco Malfoy went to the train station at the start of his first year. His mother went with him and under his father's instructions the woman didn't hold his hands despite the fact Draco was honestly still at the age where parents could be clingy and if his father let her, Narcissa Malfoy could indeed be clingy when it came to her young son.

He simply got on the train and acted according to how his father expected. While other children ran about shouting and saying things, he found himself sitting still, waiting for those who were of Pureblood status to come to him. His father had made it very clear before he left the manor. "_Those who are Pureblood have a bearing to them that attracts other Purebloods. You'll know what I mean when they come and greet you._"

The door slid open and two silver eyes glanced up to see a girl with blond hair and rosy red cheeks. She seemed to be around his age and she wore fancy clips in her hair to hold back the long strands. She plopped down across from him and looked him in the eye. "My name is Blaize Zabini. It is nice to meet you."

"My name is Draco Malfoy." The boy stated and didn't move right away.

The female blinked a couple of times. "Are you also of a Pureblood family?"

"Isn't it well known in the Wizarding community that the Malfoy family is the purist of the pure." Draco repeated what his father had taught him. He smiled at the female, not even thinking twice about the fact that boys and girls were different. Of course, as a child he had little to no social interaction with other children, despite the fact he had met a few.

"I don't care about being a Pureblood." The female kicked her feet out suddenly. "I'm something more important then that."

"Your name is funny..." Draco suddenly stated.

The girl suddenly glowered at him before puffing out her cheeks. "If you're going to be mean, I'm not going to stay."

The blond haired boy opened his mouth to say something but she was gone in a flash. He then found himself alone and he found himself wondering why he had said something so cruel. Actually, he was wondering why he what he had said was something that was mean. He simply sat there until a another girl came in.

"Have you seen a Toad? A boy named Neville lost one and I am trying to help him find it." The girl stated, her bushy hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Draco glanced up and blinked a couple of times only to not be able to say something despite the fact she seemed like a nice girl. Something seemed similar about the girl that had been in here before and the girl that was in here now. He couldn't place his finger on it and before he could say anything she also disappeared into the rest of the train area.

Letting out a deep sigh, that was when two bulky boys that his father had introduced to him a few times before came into the room. One of them snorted like a pig and the other began to laugh. "That really isn't funny."

"Who are you to say it isn't funny?" The boy wrinkled his nose at the smaller boy.

"Me? I am Draco Malfoy." The boy made his voice sound commanding just like his father's. The two boy's looked at him hesitantly, and then nodded their heads almost as if they got the fact his family name meant something. Which was more then what he had gotten from the Zabini girl. However, something honestly didn't feel right.

He suddenly got up as the boredom had finally got to him and the two goons followed after him like two lost animals looking for their masters. He walked into the the compartment where he saw a boy with black hair sitting with a red boy. The blond haired boy's acute mind took note of the one with dark hair and spoke up with a smile on his face. No, it was more like his father's trade mark grin.

He also recognized who both boy's were. The boy with the black hair was the famous Harry Potter while the boy with the red hair was a Weasly. He knew which one he wanted to be friends with as even his mother didn't have very nice things to say about the Weasly family reputation. It had something to do with meddling with Muggle devices and how crazy that was and to Draco's young mind it sounded bad, particularly when his father would rant and rave.

That of course ended in a disaster. On top of Harry Potter _not _wanting to be his friend, he also found out that the other boy preferred the company of the strange red head whose demeanor seemed off. The boy found himself storming off to sit by himself, or relatively speaking, as those two boys seemed to follow him, something he really didn't understand.

Not to mention they did what ever he told them to do. They would stand on their head, be silent for the count of ten... they couldn't count past that... and make farting sounds on command, among other things. They were carefully watching his face, almost as if they were waiting for him to crack a smile, but while their antics were amusing, they were not at all funny.

Eventually they got off the train and the same boys crossed the lake. Draco glanced around and saw that the two girls had gotten into the boat together and he wondered if they were sisters. He also saw that Potter and the Weasly boy had gotten into the same boat as each other and they were all then off to see the castle.

Upon arrival they stood there waiting to be sorted. Draco Malfoy expected the two girls to be sorted after him as Blaize had indicated that her name ended with the last letter of the alphabet. To his surprise though, the brown haired bushy girl's name was called and he found out t was Hermione Granger, meaning that the two couldn't possibly be related. Yet that feeling that there was a connection between the two remained.


	2. A Rough Start

**Hermione's Life II: Draco's Life  
><strong>_***A Rough Start***_

The smile upon Draco's face was face, something he had learned a long time ago to do in order to please his father. He had always felt out of place at Malfoy manner and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get it out of his head that he couldn't do anything to make his father pleased with him. He sat in the boat looking up at the castle, wondering why a feeling of dread spread through his heart. Stress kept accumilating and he happened to glance over at the Zabini girl.

He suddenly saw a flicker of light and a flame appear in her hand. He shook his head wondering if she had learned a spell before coming to Hogwarts and was now using the fact they were at school to show off. However, he then remembered what his mother had told him about the Blaize family, or at least some of it. "_Draco... keep in mind that the Blaize family is always born with special abilities. They are special children who are meant to do great things. I suggest you make friends with them in order to gain a great ally, otherwise you'll end up having a rough time at school. A lot will happen to you._"

Letting out a deep sigh, he brushed off the thought and glanced back at the castle. Soon they were in the corridors and he found himself worried that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin and inwardly his mind panicked about what he would do... or even his father would do if he was sorted into any other house, particularly Hufflepuff. His father might not have a problem with Ravenclaw, but the other two were not good ideas. Well, he would just have to be sorted into Slytherin no matter what. And thus hwen he sat down the hat spoke instantly, placing him into the ideal house.

The food was then served at his two followers wolfed down the food in a disgusting manner. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, only to find another first year batting her eyes at him. "So you're Draco Malfoy?"

"What of it?" The boy looked at her, frowning as he did so.

"Then your family is at the top of the Purebloods, isn't it?" The girl blinked a couple of times.

"I guess so..." Draco shook his head, knowing full well that the Zabini family was higher up then his family. They were the most respected house in the Pureblood family line and if they associated with Mudbloods people turned a blind eye. At least, that was what one of the older boys told him one time in disgust when he and his parents visited the manner. It was really lonely. And yet...

It was then Draco realized he had never been around so many people and mentally he shut down. He didn't care if someone asked an important question, he simply choose to ignore them. It was the Zabini girl though who tapped him on the shoulder. "It is time to go to the dorms and get some sleep. Are you feeling all right?"

"What do you mean?" Draco blinked a couple of times, not sure where this was going.

"You didn't eat anything?"

"I guess I wasn't interested in eating at this point in time."

Blaize suddenly laughed. "The first day of school is exciting."

They didn't speak to each other as they followed the Slytherin prefect and the girl who had spoken to Draco before simply glared at him, throwing death glares at Blaize. He didn't understand why though as the girl was pretty nice for someone who he had never met. They got into the dorms and the boy's were shown to the dorm room.

While the place was nice and cool, Draco couldn't help but fill clastiphobic with the other boy's in the room. He headed then out into the common room where some older students were finishing their school work. He let out a deep breath before sitting down. One of the older males glanced up. "What are you doing out here? First years don't have any homework yet."

"Don't! He's a Malfoy. Let him do whatever he wants!" A female hissed.

Draco watched as the boy blinked a couple of times from shock, before backing away as if he wanted nothing to do with Draco, simply because of who his family was. Instead of thinking about it, Draco allowed himself to start to fall asleep. His muscles relaxed and he thought about being at home. His stress disappeared.

However, there was a sudden jolting feeling as yet another older student wrenched him from the chair. "I want to sit here."

"I was here first." Draco narrowed his eyes at the older boy, knowing full well he should stand his ground. Yet all the stress that had been piled on him that day simply built up. "Let go."

"You want me to punch you?" The boy stated.

"Go ahead. You'll get in trouble." The silver haired boy commented, knowing full well what he said was true.

"Why you little!" The older boy pulled back his fist and let it fly straight towards Draco's face, causing the Malfoy child to flinch. There was a shout and suddenly every person in the room was looking up at the tapestry in time to see that it had burst into flame. Draco backed off, his fear growing. Glancing down, he suddenly saw flames around his hand and he shook it, causing the flames to fly into the chair he had been sitting in.

Soon, Snape was in the room and he glanced around. "Exactly what happened?"

"Draco Malfoy started the fire." The boy who had been bullying him snapped out.

Draco was hiding his hand behind his back where no one could see it. It was still on fire but the fire didn't burn his skin like it should. Sure, it hurt... but it was more from the heat then the fact the fire was consuming his hand. He honestly didn't know how to explain this to him."

"It isn't possible." The boy who had been working on his homework spoke up. "You were trying to punch Draco and he didn't have his wand out. Not t mention he is only a first year."

"It's my fault Professor Snape." Blaize suddenly appeared as if she had always been there. "I still don't have the hang of my fire ability."

"I see. Don't practice here Zabini." The man stated before storming off.

Draco then found himself hurrying off, wishing the fire in his hand would go away. Blaize though found him and grabbed his hand causing the fire to go out. "You don't need to be afraid you know."

"Do you expect me to thank you for lying like that?" The boy sputtered the words out.

"I can help you practice." The girl stated.

"I just want to forget this ever happened." The boy stated, hurrying off to his room, hoping that nothing like this would happen again.


	3. End of the Year

**Hermione's Life II: Draco's Life  
><strong>_***End of the Year***_

Draco became friends with Blaize rather easily and the girl began to look out for him. At first he thought it was because she was only interested in his powers, but then he found out she genuinely cared about people and wished to be friends with anyone and everyone. And true to what the rumor said, she was able to befriend anyone without most of the Slytherin's having a problem with that.

Pansey though was one of the people who looked down on the Zabini girl. Actually, she looked down on a lot of people and only hung out with people she thought she could get something from. Blaize never let her have her way and it seemed to be a major competition between the girls in order to see who was the top girl. Hands down Blaize always won, but Pansy had it in her head she was top gun.

It was around second year that Pansy began clinging to him like a wet noodle and Blaize picked up on the fact Draco didn't like the girl at all. She would tell Pansy off, only to have the girl stick her tongue out and say that the Zabini girl was jealous. It went on for some time, much to Draco's frustration, way into forth year.

Blaize also told Draco about how she had a twin sister and that her sister was supposed to be his soul mate or some sort of silly nonsense that went along with being the guardians blessed with the power they had, about how ones love would be indicated by your opposite. He believed this not at all, because he hadn't met anyone he found himself endeared towards.

The worst habit of Blaize was for her to tease him about having a crush on Hermione Granger. Draco denied it, though he inwardly did admit that he had a thing badly for the Mudblood, something he knew wasn't a good thing. But it still persisted despite everything that was going on. Finally, the summer between their forth and fifth year came and they found themselves heading home for the summer.

"I saw you looking at Hermione Granger, Draco dear." Blaize said in a sing song voice. How she could be so perky he had no clue, but it did grate on his nerves. His life had never been nice and is father was always pushing him to be something more then what he felt he could be. Case in point was second year when his father complained about how Granger was making better grades then him. He hadn't heard the end of how Muggleborn, or Mudbloods... weren't of the same standard as other people.

"Don't be ridiculous. She is a Mudblood." Draco stated, grumbling as the two found seats on the train.

"Really?" Blaize let out a laugh. "The last time I checked it didn't matter if someone had a certain blood status or not. Plus, if you can get over this blood status problem I think you would be a lot better then her then what she currently has."

"What do you mean currently has?" The young male glanced at the ground.

"All the girls are talking about how they've been dating since that dance in forth year. You remember, the Yule Ball. Well..." Blaize found herself interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But the gossip is juicy! Ron's been cheating on her the whole time. A shame because Granger is actually a very nice girl. The two of you would make a good couple... if it weren't for the Pureblood status problems."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco stood up and let out an irritated sound. "I am going to find the snack trolly. Do you want anything?"

"Nope." Blaize placed her hands behind her head and had a smile on her face for some strange reason.

Draco began to walk down the aisle way with his hands in his pockets. As he passed one room, he found himself stopping outside a room, hearing the voice of a certain red head come to his ears. "Hermione?"

The young Slytherin chocked back, knowing the girl was in the room. Her voice then came bell like. "What is it Ron?"

"When are we going to move onto the next step in our relationship?"

"Isn't the next step marriage?"

Draco found himself flinching, realizing Ronald Weasly was asking Granger when they would be having sex with each other. The young man actually had the gall to ask her before they were married. But then it got worse. "No it isn't. That is so old school, waiting until we have married. Get a clue with the times Hermione."

Draco didn't stay around to hear the next thing out of Hermione's mouth but instead headed back to the room Blaize was in. The female raised an eyebrow. "What happened to getting snacks?"

"I couldn't find the trolly so I changed my mind."

"Your face is green. I am under the impression that you really got caught in a mess and over heard something you shouldn't have."

"I over heard Weasel asking his girlfriend to have... go the next step with him." Draco leaned forward, placing his head between his legs.

"What a jerk." Blaize shook her head. "She needs to honestly break up with him. He is no good for her. Though, I doubt she is going to see that. I mean, asking her to have sex with him?"

"What are you two talking about." Draco flinched as Pansy's voice came to his ears.

"Nothing..."

"I heard the word sex. I've been wondering if Draco and I should do it before marriage or afterward. I over heard someone... I think it was Lavender Brown... she said that doing it before marriage is in and if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend who doesn't want to go there it is all right to have another just so that one will go there."

"Let me ask you something." Draco's head popped up.

"You want to have sex with me."

"How would you feel if your boyfriend went and got a second girlfriend simply because you're not having sex with them?"

"I would kill the other girl."

"What Draco means Pansy is, Lavender is wrong. She's wrong big time."


	4. Start of Summer

_Author's note –So, I'm slowly updating my fanfics. This one hasn't been updated for three months. After this one I've got four more fanfics that haven't been updated for over a month. _

**Hermione's Life II:  
><span>****_Draco's Life_****  
><span>****Chapter 4:  
><strong>_**Start of Summer**_

"How would you feel if your boyfriend went and got a second girlfriend simply because you're not having sex with them?" Draco asked, his eyes suddenly glazing over because he didn't like the thought of cheating on his girlfriend. Of course, he also had to admit he couldn't be sure of what he would do when the closest thing he came to having a girlfriend was Pansy self-proclaiming the issue.

"I would kill the girl." Pansy's words caused the boy to pale and suddenly Blaize came to his rescue.

"What Draco means Pansy is, Lavender is wrong. She's wrong big time." The female stated as she began to twist her hair around her finger. "By the way, my sixteenth birthday is coming up right before school starts."

"That means a party, right? I love the fact people have summer parties because it is hard to have a really good birthday party while we're at school." Pansy stated.

"I'm actually planning on having my party at school." Blaize let out a laugh, only to have the dark haired girl frown at her. "What? I actually have a good reason for it, but I can't explain that to people just yet."

"Hey, Draco... could you try going and getting snacks for us again." Pansy batted her eye at the blond.

"Why?" Draco let out a deep sigh.

"Because you're my boyfriends and boyfriends do what their girlfriends want them to. That was what this conversation was about." The girl smiled at him.

"First, I am not your boyfriends. Second, boyfriends aren't supposed to be their girlfriends slaves. Third, that wasn't what the conversation was about." The boy turned around so he was leaning against the wall as he pulled his legs up.

"Draco, we _could _have an early birthday treat to celebrate everyone's summer's birthdays. Are your parents still going to give you a party this year?"

"They always do." The young man stood up and headed out to get more treats for the others in the compartment. He walked carefully along the corridor when he suddenly heard the groaning of a female coming from the side compartment and his eyes drifted over to the crack in the door that was there as someone left the door open slightly by mistake.

To his disgust he got a good look at Lavender Brown and Ron doing the nasty, before he turned and walked back to the compartment where he simply motioned for Blaize to move over and let him have the entire seat. Pansy wanted to sit with him but Blaize shook her head as he covered her eyes. "Why don't you try and get us some treats. I think Draco needs to let his stomach settle."

"Poor Drackie Poo." Pansy cooed before taking off.

"So... what happened this time?"

"The Weasel has checkered blue boxers and Brown has this weird pink color underwear that I've never seen before." Draco grumbled.

"Yuck." Blaize shook her head. "I didn't want to know what color underwear that whore was wearing."

"They were dumb enough to leave the door open a good portion of the way." The boy muttered.

It was then that Pansy came hurrying back and she slammed the door shut. Her cheeks were flushing red and she hugged herself. "Guess what I saw!"

"What?"

"I saw Ron Weasly cheating on Hermione Granger with Lavender Brown!" The girl stated firmly.

"We already knew that."

"Don't egg her on Blaize, please." Draco held his arm over his head and wished that Pansy would just go away as he knew she would start rattling about what he saw and what he saw was good enough for him.

"They were completely naked and they didn't notice when I put the eye to the crack. They were moaning and groaning and..." It was then that Blaize clamped a hand over her mouth.

"That is not for polite conversation." The girl let out a deep sigh. It was time to ask him something and she knew that she had to ask it as she wouldn't be able to tell Draco what she needed to as long as Pansy was hanging around. "This is going to be a long summer, truth be told. At your birthday party Draco, I have something important to tell you."

"Why not me?" Pansy gave a look that made it clear that she was rather put off about the idea.

"Because, I can't trust you with secrets. You almost just told us what those two were doing in detailed glory. How long did you stay and watch them?"

"For five minutes I think. I was imagining that it was me and Draco, so..." Pansy stated with her eyes suddenly glazing out.

Draco then nudged her with his foot towards the door. His stomach did a flip as he tried not to think about what she possibly saw. "Get out!"

"So you can do those stuff with... with her?" The girl seemed rather unhappy about hearing this.

"Because I don't want to even _think_ about doing that stuff! You're disgusting Pansy! Just get out of my site so I can take a nap in quiet." The boy grumbled, only to have Blaize stand up and push the girl out.

"Come back when you're not going to talk about that stuff. I already told you that isn't stuff for polite conversation. Would you be willing to tell an _adult_ about what you saw?"

"Well, no." Pansy frowned suddenly before leaving the room.

"I'm so not giving her an invite to my birthday party." Draco grumbled.

"Unfortunately for you, your parents always send out the invitations. I could however start a rumor with my mother's lips and she could suggest to your parents not to invite Pansy over until they settle matters with her mother."

"It won't work as they'll find out that the rumor isn't true and there is too much time between then and my birthday. And there is no telling if they've not set out the invitations yet or not."

"I could start a rumor that gets Pansy grounded so she can't come to your birthday. Actually, I've got a wonderful idea considering how she reacted and drooled over Ron and Lavender."

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Draco grumbled, not at all happy the subject had been brought up in the first place.


	5. Pansy Problem Gone

**Hermione's Life II:  
><span>**_**Draco's Life**_**C  
>hapter 4:<br>**_**Pansy Problem Gone**_

Blaize had never liked Pansy Parkinson. She had met the girl when the girls mother had brought her over in order for her daughter to try and make friends with one of the great families in Pureblood Society. Pansy had proceeded to brag how great she was at many things, spinning many different lies. Blaize had voiced her dislike of the self-centered girl to her mother, only to have her mother tell her to pretend to like the girl as she had so far done nothing to offend the family.

Pansy was also dense and in order for her to pass each and every year Blaize had found the need to tutor the girl, because a good deal of logic went right over the girls head. The blond haired female disliked having to listen to the conversations that went in circles and arguments that never could be won. That was how daft the girl acted. Blaize also found herself pitying Draco as the girl had grabbed onto him in order to up her status in the society.

However, Pansy really wasn't daft. No, she wasn't highly intelligent but a lot of her problem happened to be with the fact her mother expected her to act a certain way in order to play a certain role. And thus Pansy choose not to learn anything unless learning said thing would benefit her. For example, she choose to barely pass her studies, but doing so also became harder each year as she had chosen to stop learning any key elements.

The girl also tried making a group of friends that Pansy made out to be Blaize's best friends, but in fact they were all girls that Blaize liked the least. She had the feeling the two of them would clash eventually and she would try using her group of girls against Blaize, all of which were to stupid to do anything to follow. "_As if Pansy's intelligence can get the better of me._"

Blaize was wandering around Knockturn Alley. She licked her lips trying to get the disgusting taste of the Polyjuice potion she had used to look like Pansy. She came across the person she wanted to see. "You have the item I want?"

"You do realize Ms. Parkinson, that this stuff can get you in a lot of trouble and make it so your family's reputation is ruined?" the man asked, making things even more solid with Blaize's plans.

"I can't help it if I have these kinds of quirks. You'll keep it a secret, right?" Blaize said, still pretending to be the other girl.

"Here you go."

The girl then went and headed back to her broom so that her transportation means would go unnoticed. She then flew back to the balcony of her room, just as the potion was changing back. She packaged the item into a small purse that kept a lot of things in it, as there would be no way for Pansy to know she was carrying what amounted to contraband, or at least contraband in the eyes of Ms. Parkinson.

Blaize transfigured her clothing back to norm. She then stepped down the stairs to the fireplace where her mother was sitting. "Pansy said she wanted to invite me over?"

"Yes. Just use the floo network." Her mother continued to read her book, paying her little to no mind.

Blaize went through the network and found herself being led up to Pansy's room. The girl squeled with delight, only because Draco wasn't there and thus Blaize wasn't seen as a rival, but an important ally in the pursuit of pure blood status.

"What did you want to see me about?" The girl raised one eyebrow

"I want to know which dress I should wear to Draco's party." Pansy held up a flamenco dress consisting of red and black, while the other was a bright pink dress. Both were ugly as the girl had no taste when I came to fashion. "I'll go try one on."

While she did this, Blaize slipped the item under Pansy's bed, a smirk appearing on her face. She then folded her arms across her chest. She then told Pansy that the flamenco dress was the prettier of the two, which was true. However, she knew the girl would have picked the ugly dress thinking Blaize was out to get her.

She then left and headed home, allowing her face to become green. Her mother spoke up. "So what did Ms. Parkinson want."

"She wanted to show me the porn magazines she got today."

This caused Ms. Zabini to glance up. "Why does she have porn magazines?"

"She is upset that Draco isn't having sex with her, so she decided to get the magazines to feed her little wish fulfillment. We tried telling her that what she saw two others doing isn't... appropriate, but she happens to think it is all right to be into this kind of stuff. She also had me look at her dresses for the party and she's hoping that she can be Draco's birthday present, if you know what I mean. Oh, and a few other girls teased her about not having stuff like that. She is so susceptible to peer pressure it is scary."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I will have to have a talk with her mother."

**M**

Pansy stood in front of her mirror, twirling around. "I'm going to be a princess for the party."

A knock came on her door and then her mother came in. "Pansy, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No... nothing at all." Pansy continued to twirl in her dress.

Her mother walked over to the bed and pulled out the magazines. "You don't want to tell me about this?"

The dark haired girl spun around, her cheeks suddenly paling. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen them there before."

"You are positive you didn't go and get these recently."

"I..." Pansy's mouth twisted up in a frown. "No! I didn't!"

"I don't believe you! I knew something was suspicious when you went out a few days ago." Her mother hurried over to her dresser draw and pulled out some underwear Pansy shouldn't in her mother's opinion have. "You're grounded."

"But what about Draco's party! It is going to be in a couple of days."

"The story is that you are physically ill and can't make it." Her mother snapped. "And I don't want to hear another word from you. You aren't to tell anyone that you aren't going for another reason."

"But how did you know those were there!" Pansy frowned. "I mean..."

"That is an admission of guilt." The woman snapped her words out. "If you want, I can put a hex on you that will really make you sick!"

"Then so be it! I'm going to the party! I've been looking forward to this all summer long!" The girl snapped the words out, only to have her mother suddenly pop one of the Weasley Twin's candies into her daughters mouth.

"I've got more where that came from," her mother stated as Pansy hurried to the bathroom to puke into the toilet. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Draco's Birthday

**Hermione's Life II Draco's Life ****Chapter 4: ****_Draco's Birthday_**

Draco found himself pacing back and forth in the upper hall the day of his party. While it was true that Blaise has said she would make it so that Pansy wouldn't show up he found himself still worried that the girl would indeed show up and completely humiliate him. The girl had proven herself to be a complete pervert from the way she had reacted around Ron and Lavender and his desire to not be in a relationship that he had before had grown even bigger. Actually, he wished she would go and get herself shagged by Crabbe and Goyal just so she would leave him alone.

His mother's voice came from downstairs annoncing that the Blaise family was there early. He hurried down the stairs in time for Blaise to lean forward and whisper into his ear. "The problem is taken care of. She's been grounded for having porn magazines under her bed."

Draco paled. "How did you manage to pull that one off?"

"Simple. Pansy's an idiot." Blaise twirled in her dress, pressing a hand to her throat. "To bad my sister could have been here in a matching dress, but in blues and greens instead.

The dress in question was not normal for wizarding standards but as it was worn by one of the lady Blaise family members it was a sure thing that it would cause the latest fashion sensation. It was a one strap dress in oranges and reds, her dress having a fluffy, flame like skirt while the top was lined with orange and red tinted flowers. "Well, you do look pretty. I am sure your sister would have looked equally pretty."

"Guess what kind of dress Pansy was going to wear? She was going to wear a flamenco dress to this kind of party, I think because she wanted to look sexy for you or this ugly pink thing. Flamenco dress... its not a bad dress, but honestly for this party."

"Why do I get the idea that you're going to tell me about her stupid dress."

"It's this ugly pink thing that looks like a tent. It's big enough that she could hid Lavender and Ron under it and nobody would have known if they were doing it or not." This statement caused Draco to pale.

"How can you talk so candidly about things like this."

"Because... this is Pansy we're talking about." Blaise shook her head. "How can one not make that kind of comment. "Anyways, this dress also has an absurd amount of lace to the point it makes her look like a circus clown. It's also shaped in all the wrong places. Pansy, she doesn't have a bad figure mind you, but this is going to be one dress that makes her look fat. Problem is she likes the color pink. Pink this, pink that. At least she doesn't like that Umbridge lady at the ministry."

"Isn't that lady her aunt?"

"Her godmother I believe as well as step-aunt or some crazy something like that. Pansy keeps calling her an evil fairy godmother so I honestly can't be sure."

Things remained quite until the party started.

And then things picked up so that Draco found himself enjoying himself. Blaise pulled him away. "By the way... know how you've been crushing on Hermione Granger."

"What does it matter? I can't be with her?"

"Because she's Muggleborn? She's actually not."

"What do you mean she isn't?"

"She's my twin sister."

"You mean..."

"Yup, I mean what I mean. There was a reason you've been attracted to her this whole time. You need to live with it and find yourself happy that she can be with you. Particularly after her boyfriend screwed up on her."

A sudden shout came from the party area and both found themselves hurrying back.

There was Pansy in her ugly dress. Draco spoke to Blaize from the side of his mouth. "I thought you said she wouldn't _be_ coming."

"She's honestly not supposed to be here."

One of the girls spoke up to Pansy. "What a lovely dress Pansy? Was it your grandmother's?"

"No... it wasn't. Thank you for the compliment anyways. None of my grandmother's things are pink."

"Please tell me the flamenco dress wasn't her grandmothers."

"No, I don't think so Draco."

Draco walked up to Pansy then, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Pansy... Blaise was so upset by the fact you weren't going to be able to come because... what was it you told me."

"Your mother said you weren't well." Blaise glared at Pansy. "But that's the nice way of putting it, isn't it?"

"But... I... I..." The girl stormed over to Blaise. "Please don't tell anyone about that stuff. I... um... got a look at the stuff before momma threw them away and I have to admit... I liked the stuff."

"That's wonderful Pansy that you're feeling better, but you do realize that you have a habit of thinking that you're better when you're not. And I think Draco's mother is contacting your mother right now."

Pansy paled. "Actually, I'm not feeling to good, so I'll be leaving now. Can I have a kiss from Draco though?"

"Oh come on! If you're sick, he doesn't want to catch it."

With that Pansy hurried from the room, tears in her eyes. Draco noticed the frown on Blaise's face as well as the pale pallor. "What is the matter?"

"The magazines I put under her bed were for guys, not girls. Her mother didn't even get a look at it."

"So?"

"So... Pansy may be into girls. She may be into girls on top of being into boys, but she is definitely maybe into girls."

"Could we say that Pansy's just into the idea of doing it with _anything?_"

"Draco, you do realize that is much worse, right?"

"How so?"

"I would rather not explain that one. Of course, you could just be right about her simply being a pervert."


	7. Meeting Harmony

**Hermione's Life II Draco's Life ****Chapter 7: ****_Meeting Harmony_**

Draco still couldn't believe that Pansy had shown up despite the fact he really hadn't wanted her there. Of course, it didn't help that his mother and father weren't at all understanding of the situation. The comments from them indicated that they felt he should be more sympathetic with the girl but in the long run he found no need to feel such to a girl who had a few issues that bothered him. Letting out a deep breath he found himself packing the rest of his baggage into the trunk and then pulling it down the stairs.

He stopped short, remembering what Blaize had said about Hermione. "_She said that it would be all right for me to actually date Hermione Granger as she is not really a Muggleborn but a Pureblood. That is an honest shock really. It's much better then having Pansy mooning over me. Particularly since she's gotten this sudden fetish with... well, who knows what._"

He passed by someone on the train and stopped short upon realizing that the person in question was in fact Hermione. The girl was walking around with Blaize so it of course had to be her. He stopped as they entered a compartment where he could hear Ron speaking to Hermione. "Who are you? I've never seen you at school before."

"_Joy... he's suddenly wanting to get back with her because she now looks pretty and yet I've been waiting to get with her since before... well, a long time and I knew it wasn't possible. He's such a..._" Draco shook his head not wanting to think of the bad word.

"Hermione, are you willing to forgive me?"

"No."

Draco found himself breathing a sigh of relief before heading into another compartment to find Pansy waiting for him. "You..."

"I'm hoping that Ron and Lavender are going to do it again. I've been thinking about those who would look good though and those two aren't really the best. I think that the Weasley girl would be much more favorable on the female side, while the Weasley twins would be good on the male side."

"You do realize that would be incest?"

"That said, I wonder what it would be like if two guys went at it so I guess the twins would suffice and it would be interesting to see Ginny with your father."

"Shut up. Be glad that my parents haven't heard you speak like this."

Pansy paused, blinking a couple of times. "I haven't said anything wrong."

"You've said plenty wrong Parkinson. Have you been sheltered all your life that you don't understand what is going on?"

"But I do understand what is going on."

"No. You don't. I will be leaving now."

"But Drakie! I want..."

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Draco let out a sigh before heading out the door with her on his heals.

Another person spoke up then. "Did you hear! Hermione Granger looks so different then what she looks like."

"I heard she looks so pretty. I can't believe she is actually Blaize Zabini's twin."

Pansy pouted her mouth out and continued to follow Draco despite the fact he didn't want her too. Finally the train came to a stop and they got off. He made to head over to Hogwarts only to find that the girl was still following him into a carriage where Hermione was with her friends and Blaize. "_What is the Mudblood doing here?_"

"_You know... she has to have heard the conversation to have gotten the fact this is Hermione because of the whole looking prettier bit, but she ignores the other bit._"

"Don't talk to me sister that way... bitch." Blaize gave Pansy the middle finger.

"_Do you really think that is a good idea considering her background of late?_" Draco felt like he was going to be sick.

"What are you talking about. Everyone knows she is a Mudblood. You _don't_ have a sister."

Draco grabbed her, wishing that Pansy wasn't saying these things to Hermione of all people. Letting out a deep breath he spoke "You don't want to get into this. You _don't_ know what you're saying."

He found himself moving to another carriage, mad that he would be having to stay with Pansy. His cheeks also flushed from having to look Hermione in the eye. "_Come on. You have to control your temper otherwise something bad may have happened. Think about how wonderful it was for Ronald Weasly to be getting his justice_"

Pansy leaned close and he pushed her way. Draco shook his head. "Look... I'm not your boyfriend. I want nothing to do with you, particularly with the fact you can't stop talking about the wrong things. And by the way... Hermione is indeed Blaize's twin sister."

"She can't be!"

"Blaize told me at my birthday party."

"I missed that wonderful occasion. This is all a bad dream, isn't it and I'll wake up and find out that not only am I able to go to your birthday party but that I am Zabini's twin sister?"

"Seriously... don't get ideas into your head! Learn to face reality and stop acting like such an idiot. I wish you had ended up in a different house, but to be hones none of the houses fit you."

"I'm a Pureblood! So of course I fit into Slytherin."

"Ah... but of course." Draco looked out the window, glad that they were moving towards the school. "_You know... if there was a way I could get rid of Pansy so that I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore then I wouldn't have to worry about getting together with Hermione. But then... I don't know. I have the feeling that I just won't be lucky like I want. I know that Blaize says otherwise, but there have been times when things haven't worked out the way they were supposed to. I mean... looking at the records Potter's mother became a member despite not being Pureblood because of the death of her mother's twin sister._"


	8. Life

**Chapter 8: Life**

Familiarity. That one word was a serious issue, and issue that plagued Draco's mind. He found himself wondering why it was that Ron Weasley of all people ended up getting the better end of the stick despite the fact the red headed sixth year happened to be... how to put it... a complete imbecile with complete and utter disrespect for other people. As Draco thought about it, he came to realize that was how other people perceived him, including Hermione. They saw him as an imbecile who had no respect for people.

"_At least you've finally said no to your father._"Draco thought to himself. "_Is that really any consolation for everything that is going on? I honestly don't think it is as there are things that I as a person can not even begin to understand. I mean... fact of the matter is I find myself wondering why the Weasel can spout off the fact he is going to be... me._"

Another realization hit Draco then. "_There is no way that he can be 'me'. He can't ever have my powers. He is... how to put this. If he had any powers at all, he simply isn't going to be the one to be matched up with Hermione. That is the one major flaw in his logic. He just doesn't have the powers. That said, I won't go and say she's mine either. She should honestly have the freedom to choose and not be held to this whole soul mate business. It is utterly not fair to her. And then there is the fact he's such a cad and scumbag. He's going to be trouble. I just... have this feeling._"

The next morning he found himself glad to be going to potions as it was his favorite class. However, he unfortunately had to deal with Pansy and her attitude problem. For some reason she kept saying that she would be his partner through the entire breakfast that morning and he found himself thinking it would end up happening. He found himself hurrying to class and letting out a sigh of relief to see that Snape had printed instructions to pair in groups of three made of the same sex.

He found himself going to an empty desk and standing there, frowning as he did so. "_There is the option of getting stuck with Weasel._"

Blaize and Hermione of course decided to work together and they stood there waiting for their next person. Draco startled when Pansy came up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I wanted to partner with you."

"Didn't you read the board?" Draco shook his head at her.

"But the only place with girls left is with the Mudblood."

"Stop calling Hermione that."

Pansy for once seemed to have something click, even if it was only slightly there. "Wait... you don't happen to like Hermione?"

Draco looked away, his cheeks heating up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He watched as she hurried over and simply stood there, staring at the ceiling refusing to help with the assignment. "Can't you help with this Parkinson?""

"I don't speak to invisables."

Blaze let out a sigh then. "She kind of invited herself along and I can't really do anything about it. She's stubborn like that."

"Says the girl who decided to burn down some of the Slytherin tapestry our first year simply because she thought they were ugly. I remember Professor Snape wasn't happy at that. I bet you haven't even awakened your powers yet."

"Actually... I have. I was able to freeze something today."

"Well, you definitely are a far shot from having mastered your abilities."

Draco rolled his eyes. "_You don't even have powers. How vain can you get._"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell the Mudblood to keep her filthy hands of Draco."

"I'm not even interest in him thank you. He made fun of me for a very long time."

"_And Blaize wonders why I can't be with her sister. Hermione understands the whole thing a lot better then she does, which I am at least thankful for._"

"Parkinson... may I remind you that my sister and I aren't Mudbloods so you aren't to use that term for her anymore? I will not put up with you dissing my family."

"Still... she's not good enough for Draco. I'm his soul mate you know."

Draco felt like gagging. "_I can't believe her. Honestly, some times I wonder how anyone can put up with her, what with her self-centered egotistical attitude that only lets her see what she wants to see. I admit that she is starting to see things, but she is still a pain that I can't handle and I wish she would do something to cause her to be expelled._"

"I've told you I'm not interested in him."

"_Sting._"

"But he is interested in you and Pansy has known this since... I don't know... second year."

"_She's known... no, she can't have known since second year. What is Blaize getting at here. I mean... Blaize is saying that Pansy is in denial because she doesn't 'want' to believe things. That is practically nuts. No sereiously nuts. I just..._"

"Yeah right."

"Keep your whore self to Ronald Weasley's little harem then."

"_That would be nice if Pansy. Wish he had to deal with her. I bet he wouldn't have a problem with her, particularly since he could train her to deal with having to contend with the affection of other females. No... she's love seeing hi do it with others. Can't believe she had the audacity to call Hermione a whore._"

"Would you like me to burn your clothing away so you're standing in nothing but your underwear? Or how about stark naked?"

"You wouldn't dare! And everyone knows your sister was with the Weasel, so..."

A bunch of whistles caused Draco to look up and let out a sigh. Pansy's clothing had burned off, leaving the girl in her underwear. He then heard a bunch of the others giggling at her and Snape told her to go and change.


	9. Kidnapped

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped**

Draco honestly felt Pansy had it coming to her and didn't pity the embarrassment she had gone through during potions class. He headed back to the dorms and dropped his bag onto the table in the middle of the common room. He then froze upon seeing Pansy looking at him as if she expected something. This caused his eyes to narrow and his mouth to twist up in disgust. "What is it you want Pansy?"

He watched as the girl lifted up her shirt so he could see her side. "Drackie? Didn't you like what you saw during potions class?"

The boy felt the vein pop in his head as his eyebrow twitched. "Parkinson... you do realize that you disgust me?"

The girl froze, blinking a couple of times. She then lifted her shirt up so that her bra was showing. "You don't like this?"

"Go away."Draco flopped down onto the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard some of the first years giggling and opened his eyes to see a bunch of them looking at Pansy, who in fact still had her shirt held up. "Didn't I tell you to go away? You're making a fool of yourself."

"But we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Why would anyone want a girlfriend as stupid as you?" Draco sat up. "Oh wait... because they can bang you whenever they want to. Why don't you go and find yourself a boyfriend who constantly wants to get laid, like Ron Weasley?"

"But... he's..." The girl paused, looking at the ground.

"I heard him whistling the loudest Pansy, so why don't you go and kiss up to him already. That's what you really want... someone to knock you up, right?"He watched as the girl stared at him blankly before turning to leave, throwing up his hands as he did so. Pansy was still holding her shirt up, staring at him as he left.

As he walked along he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong and he headed to the afternoon classes. Slytherin was in fact in a different class from Gryffindor, so he didn't see the girl he happened to like. In some ways he was glad of it because Pansy had managed to fully embarress him in the class they had earlier. He did though see Blaize flinch and the teacher... that Professor McGonagall, pull her aside.

He tried to think nothing of it, but found himself stopping short upon hearing Harry and Ginny discussing something. "She's definitely missing, not having gone to class at all. That isn't like Hermione."

"I know it isn't. I hope nothing bad has happened to her. Actually Harry, I hope my brother hasn't done anything stupid. You and I both know that he isn't Hermione's soul mate, but he seems to think he is and he also thinks that justifies him taking advantage of her, including having outside relationships. I mean... if I were in her shoes, I don't know what I would do."

Harry frowned as if he were thinking to say something, only to then notice Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?"

The boy took a deep breath. "She really is missing?"

"It's not really any of your business, unless you actually mean to help find her. I don't though see why you would get involved when you've treated us as if we were never worth your time." Harry and Ginny then disappeared.

Draco took a deep breath. "All right then... best to go talk to Blaize right now."He found the girl and saw that she was in a right state of things. "Where is your sister? It is obvious Potter and the Weasly girl are looking for her."He watched as she blinked a couple of times, then shook her head."Please tell me."

"Someone took her. You've heard the rumors about that particular site, right?"

"I've heard the rumors." Draco looked at the ground, thinking carefully. "_Specifically I've heard of the location from father as our family happens to have the maps of those places._" He felt his throat tightened. "I heard that there was also a lot of death those last year. The training ground used to be a good place for those with powers to train, but now it is considered a death trap for those without powers, unless they know how to navigate it. Actually, I heard a few with powers died too."A thought crossed his mind. "_Hermione may die..._"

"That is where this person told her he took her." Balize said this as if she had a hard time believing this.

"I'll help look for her. I know she and her friends don't expect me too, but you and I've been friends since we were little thanks to our mothers." Draco turned on his heals and took off. "_Please though don't make this his fault. Don't let him be the one to have taken her away from here. It would be just like him to seige onto any kind of power that he likes and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it._" There came a pause. "_No... if it is him, then I need to stop him. He is family and as such family needs to be the one to stop him."_

Draco continued forward, his throat arrived in the room jewels and scribbled a quick map, before heading to another place in the castel that was similar to the room of requirements. He pressed his hand to the symbol and muttered the particular spell, before disappearing down the corridor. It was dark, but a quick lighting of his wand allowed him to see as he traversed the maze. He finally came close to where he could sense Hermione, another thought coming through his mind. "_You know the two of you are soul mates if you are able to tell where she is like this._"

The boy took a deep breath and stepped forward, only to stop short upon seeing a face that was like an older version of his own. "Draco."

"What have you done father?" The boy looked at his father.

"Years of our family being keepers of this place. Two generations it's been since a member of our family has been born with the gift of the Malfoy line, and you make the third. We deserve to be a part of this Draco. We deserve to have things handed to us, so this time I took things into my own hands beyond what I did during the last generation. You Draco... you will become her soul mate by being her rescuer. Practice cheap tricks to convince her that you have the opposite power, but what ever you do..."

"Shut up." Draco watched his father flinch. "I'll marry who I marry out of love, and they will love me back. Of course, how can I ask you to understand that when you father have the relationship you do with mother."

"Draco... do not talk about your mother and I as you're talking about things I don' understand."

"And you're messing with things you don't understand."

"Draco, you're the only one who can rescue her."

"Yes. I am the only one. If I can help it she won't know it is me. Take your power struggle and leave, before Dumbledore picks up that you've broken through the wards. Actually... I wouldn't be surprised that he already knows, so you best be on your way sir."Draco could feel his throat tightening as his father slapped him across the face. Then the man was gone, heading back through the tunnels.


	10. Rescuer

**Chapter 10: Rescuer**

Draco at that moment felt a great deal of disdain for his father and rightly so. This he attempted to push to the back of his mind as he slipped into the room. Taking a deep breath he looked around, recollecting that the maps in their study said this was the chamber for testing those with water based powers, but not the earlier chambers but the ones made during the time many died.

In the center of the room was a circular hole that would be filled with water during the trial. The victims would be placed in this hole and expected to survive the ordeal. Sometimes Draco wondered if an entire generation of the powered ones happened to be lost because of this radical behavior. He knew though that this had to have been the place that his father brought Hermione and he could also sense her. Stepping forward he found himself.

The room was also cold, meaning that Hermione had happened to freeze herself in the circular section of ice. Taking a deep breath he walked over, knowing that only Blaize or his own powers would be able to free her. "_Seriously... if it weren't for the fact I don't want Blaize knowing that my father is involved in the kidnapping of her sister I would have brought her with me. She is far better then I am. But I can't not try. By the time Blaize gets here it may very well be to late."_

He thus lowered his hands and made it so the temperature in the room heated up without actually giving off any heat. He saw that the ice had frozen over and hoped that he wasn't to late and raised the temperature even more, causing the ice to melt in a rapid fashion. Hermione then bobbed to the surface and she gasped for breath. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and reached down to pull her out of the water and into his arms. She begain to open her eyes and he moved behind her.

"Why don't you want me to see you?

"Someone will come to get you soon... but not your kidnapper." Draco moved away then as he could sense Blaize coming and he slipped into the shadows and watched. Blaize of course was quite upset about the whole ordeal.

The other girl approached Hermione with a smile of relief on her face. "Hermione? Oh thank goodness we found you!"

Draco watched as the girl looked around taking everything in. He found himself slipping away, swallowing at the idea that he knew full well that Blaize was figuring things out. He slipped out then to near where others were organizing an actual search around the castle for Hermione and noticed Ron lurking near by. He remained to the side. Blaize soon brought Hermione out and everyone gathered. She finally said, "The male fire user rescued me."

Draco found himself blushing slightly, only to pale at Ron's words. "Of course I did. We are soul mates after all."

Hermione's face twisted up into horror and Blaize gave Ron a rather disgusted look. "You're lying."

Ron then proceeded to avoid Blaze's questions bout the whole matter, The looks on peoples faces had their doubts. Hermione moved away while they were arguing to the same place Draco was, bumping into him. "Granger... I mean..."

"It is all right. You can call me Granger if you want to. Ron is such a git."

"What do you mean?"

"He just claimed in front of the entire school that he was the person who rescued me and he keeps pushing that he is my soul mate. I absolutely hate him."

"He should show his powers to proove he is actually the fire person. That would be rather simple."

"He said something about not being able to control it. I think he is pulling everyone's leg though." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"A fire element user who is unable to control fire is dangerous not just to himself but others around him until things come under control. You and your sister are lucky because you are gifted. Everyone else is likely to struggle with their powers, so don't brush off what he says so easily. That said, I also wouldn't trust him that easily either. If the person wanted you to know, then they would show you face to face, right?"

"How did you know my rescuer didn't show me their face Malfoy?"

"Logically speaking, you wouldn't be questioning if he was the fire user if he could use his powers, right?" Draco started off towards his dorm area. "I hope the rest of your day goes well and I am glad you are safe."

He slipped away, only to find that Blaize had finished arguing with Ron. "You need to show her your powers sometime, you do realize that Draco Malfoy?"

The boy stopped short. "You're really intelligent Blaize, and yet you haven't figured out something in particular have you."

"You're the one holding your father's sins against yourself, not me." The girl folded her arms. "Thank you for saving your sister."

"I don't need thanks. I did it because I couldn't lose her."

"And yet here you are letting Ron have his way with her."

"He's not... well, he's not done that."

"You know what I mean."

Draco took a deep breath. "To be honest, I'm not sure where things are going to go from here. I can't just come out and say that I'm a hero. I'm the last person people would think is a hero." He paused. "Also... you can call Ron out on the whole not being able to control his powers bit."

"How so?"

"There aren't any accidents occurring around him, and you very well can ask for a demonstration where he won't cause much harm. If he has fire based powers, he wouldn't be able to harm you. The fact is... his story doesn't add up one bit."

"I know it doesn't. Others know it doesn't as well.

_Note – There in ends part two, now to start part three._


End file.
